<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always got to be Blood, When two fools fall in Love by TrashyTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300266">Always got to be Blood, When two fools fall in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime'>TrashyTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Descriptions of Blood, Feels, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, No Beta - We die like Witchers, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Shame, descriptions of disfiguring injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTime/pseuds/TrashyTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>While on a contract, Geralt takes a major beating. I'm not picky as to what happens (maybe this is how he gets the scar over his eye, or he ends up with a broken nose, or he breaks/loses a tooth), or if the damage is irreversible, I just need a self-conscious Geralt who has issues with his appearance thinking that his face was one of the only real selling points he had, and worried that this will be the straw that breaks the camel's back and makes Jaskier leave.</p><p>Jaskier is just infinitely glad his idiot is alright. After all, facial wounds bleed *a lot*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always got to be Blood, When two fools fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn't the fact Geralt returns to camp covered in blood that has Jaskier's throat closing and his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>It is the slump of those shoulders, as if every step is a league of distance across the highest mountain tops. He drags as if slowed and the entire world rests on that bowed head.</p><p>There is blood streaking his hair, pinks and red glittering darkly in the reflected campfire light as Jaskier abandons his lute to scramble to his beloved.</p><p>"Geralt!" He cries out, fearing the worst as Geralt flinches and stumbles.</p><p>Geralt hadn't looked this pale and pained when he was gored and there is, the blood is everywhere. Across his chest and in his hair and it is DRIPPING and Jaskier wants so desperately to be able to lift the man as easily as he has carried Jaskier before.</p><p>"Geralt! Which potion can I grab for you? Where are you bleeding?" Geralt just mumbles, breath bubbling through the blood there, "too late. Venom prevents potions healing it. It's too late."</p><p>Jaskier wants to scream and wants to rail against everything in the world, he can't loose him. Not like this. He can't bury Geralt. That's not the deal. He is supposed to die of old age long before Geralt slows down too much.</p><p>He swallows on bile and chokes out "there has to be something, anything, we, I love you too much to loose you."</p><p>Geralt flinches as if struck, collapsing down beside the fire, and the flames shoot higher and brighter as the logs are disturbed.</p><p>Across Geralt's face there is massive gashes, one bisecting his nose, one splitting cheek and upper lip, one across the forehead and ending stomach droppingly close to his eyes.</p><p>Those brilliant citrine eyes that are closed in pain. Jaskier finds himself sobbing, clinging to Geralt, trying to find something, anything they can do, and pawing along his chest to try to find the mortal wound.</p><p>"I am not giving up, not yet!" He vowed to himself, and to Geralt, who looks so pale with tears of his own in his eyes, the lashes turning rusty from where tears mingle with the blood dripping.</p><p>"What part of it's too late, don't you get? This is, Eskel fell to the same damned poison, the exact same." Geralt snaps, shaking off Jaskier's hands as if he wasn't also breathing hard and looking halfway to his own sobs as he does so. The bitterness cloying with how thickly it coats his voice as he mutters "the same fatal wound."</p><p>Jaskier feels hysterical before something in his mind grinds and sticks. He frowns, grabbing the healing kit to at least stem the bleeding.</p><p>"Eskel is still alive. I met him, sure he was pretty scarred up, but he was alive. What makes it so you are dying and HE was okay?" He narrowed his own eyes, feeling he was missing something.</p><p>Geralt startles and blurts out "I'm not dying."</p><p>Jaskier pauses, the soaked cloth halfway to Geralt's face. He pulls it back to grip it with both hands to stem the shaking that has taken hold there.</p><p>"Then what. Do you mean. By fatal? Too late?" He asks as if he isn't two seconds from screaming.</p><p>Geralt makes a defeated sound and turns his face away, "The venom makes the wounds scar. Nothing can heal the scars, and mine are even deeper than Eskel's." He seems to resolve himself, continuing on with his jaw flexing and those tears slipping over bloody skin.</p><p>"I don't want you to try to stay with me, out of pity. Remember me as I was when you loved me? Go, tomorrow, before the first light."</p><p>Jaskier wrings the cloth with a white knuckle grip as the things he thought he knew shuffle and rearrange themselves in his mind. He breathes in deeply before he grabs Geralt's chin hard and undeniable with all the strength of his lute playing brought to the fore.</p><p>He pulls and tugs Geralt to meeting his eyes and leans close, staring at his face and into his eyes as he hisses out his next words, madder than he has ever been before at Geralt, but also sadder.</p><p>"Geralt, my love, by chance did you just have me thinking you were dying, that you were fatally wounded, because you will now have those handsome facial scars making your glower even more impressive. And by some coincidence, did these new scars make you think I was shallow or that your looks were some large part of my feelings?" He asked the last with an even milder tone.</p><p>Geralt shuddered, his eyes going wider, trying to backpedal mentally. That tone was the only human thing in decades Geralt was truly scared of.</p><p>"That, I, it will be stomach churning to look at, not you, me, I don't... want you to suffer through watching that, like I did watching him." </p><p>Jaskier calms a little at that, anger burning away for sadness. All these Witchers in his life, with all this pain they never could properly deal with. His palm goes softer to raise up and cup the stubbled chin. He dabs and begins to clean the cuts and ready them for sutures.</p><p>"I, am in love with a fool. You honestly think that I would leave you for, what, not being beautiful of face anymore? You could be a leper half blind, and still I would love and stand beside you."</p><p>That said he lets go of Geralt's chin. The next moments pass in silence as both men think on everything.</p><p>Geralt slowly relaxes into the touches cleaning his wounds, asking with a choked tone, "Does this mean, you aren't leaving me?" His voice sounds tentative and almost fragile.</p><p>Jaskier feels all shreds of his own hurt and anger slide away at that. He leans in to kiss some unblemished skin near the temple. "Geralt, you are mine and I yours. Till one of us breathes their last, you are stuck with me"</p><p>Jaskier knows it it is probably too soon to joke. But he teases gently "besides: I was already the pretty boy between us."</p><p>Geralt cracks a smile instead of huffing. Jaskier can't help the way his stomach flutters at it, still handsome despite the gashes. "The prettiest."</p><p>The fear of earlier only makes his own bark of laughter that much more freeing.</p><p>"Better be glad I love you!" He huffs, unprepared for the serious tone to come back.</p><p>Geralt's eyes still show pain and he looks both awed and humbled as his big paw of a hand raises to trace gently down Jaskier's jawline. "I am. I love you too much to lose you too."</p><p>The kiss they share tastes of blood and tears and love. Geralt's hiss of pain breaks it and the stitching takes the rest of the night time hours.</p><p>Jaskier makes a point of kissing his chin and declaring him to have a new roguish charm, by the light of dawn, curled up face to face on their shared bedroll.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If OP wants this gifted to them, please do let me know. These idiots give me so many feels. Thanks for the beautiful prompt. Sorry again it's just a minifill.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>